


【FF14小号设定】林多洛的故事

by theSecondbestSeraph



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSecondbestSeraph/pseuds/theSecondbestSeraph





	1. Chapter 1

林多洛 Lindoro

林多洛出生在沙都的有钱人家，但小时候因为家里破产而被卖作奴隶。他凭着偷学来的炼金知识/偷来的昏睡药迷晕了主人一家，逃到一条破败的小巷里，随便躲进一扇门后，结果遇上了埋头写作的内兰埃索尔。  
“你这样的精灵怎么会在这种地方？”小孩子靠着门板，瞪着眼一脸戒备。  
“你这样的孩子怎么被当作奴隶？”灰发精灵站起身，走过来轻轻拂去他脸上的灰尘。从此他们便结伴旅行。  
这段日子里，林多洛向精灵学了天南海北的知识。过去的经历让他总是忍不住往最坏的地方揣测人性，但与内兰埃索尔这个老好人的朝夕相处让他至少学会了怎样摆出善意的面孔，而不是直接逃跑。  
他最感兴趣的是炼金术，从沙都离开的时候带了一些书籍，在旅行的路上不断收集材料。虽然没有付诸实践，但他着了迷一样地得空就埋头读炼金典籍，在陆行鸟篷车上，在房间的另一个角落——当精灵在旅馆或民宿里写作的时候。  
精灵来自伊修加德（改了人设），对本国的历史兴趣缺缺，为了收集各国的风物志而到处游历。他们一路从沙都走到了海都。林多洛对新成立的秘术师行会非常感兴趣，于是便留在了利姆萨·罗敏萨，一边学习召唤术，一边也很快地从地下渠道买到了炼金器材，开始了自己的实验。内兰埃索尔就在拉诺西亚各地走访。灵灾来临时，他们都被困在了利姆萨·罗敏萨。  
灵灾期间，他一直在各方地下势力之间奔走，获取资源和情报，有时也用自己的秘药作为交换。可比起用这些资源救人来，他更对这获取的过程乐此不疲。  
他全程都让黄宝石兽跟在内兰埃索尔身边。虽然嘴上不说，但这位精灵兄长或许是他在世上唯一的牵挂。  
灵灾过后，他尝试过在利姆萨·罗敏萨的海关工作，最终还是放弃了。现在，有时能在一家名叫“白银之沙”的小酒馆里看到他的身影。“正经的工作不适合我。”他带着从精灵那里学来的好风度，自嘲地摇摇头，然后又笑眯眯地劝客人喝酒。

关键词：resourceful，表面善意，无法融入社会，炼金，召唤


	2. Chapter 2

人设卡

姓名：林多洛·阿莫多洛（Lindoro Amodoro）。“林多洛”之名是精灵族的义兄起的。在成年时自己加上了“阿莫多洛“，意为“爱慕黄金“。

种族：拉拉菲尔族，平原之民（男） 

年龄：21

职业：独行的炼金术士，在利姆萨·罗敏萨有自己的工房。有时会拿研制出来的秘药在一个神秘的小圈子里交换稀有资源和情报。

性格：在酒馆里随和而健谈，利用从精灵族人那里学来的好风度，笑眯眯而不露声色地套取对方身上的情报。

身世：林多洛出生在沙都的有钱人家，但小时候因为家里破产而被卖作奴隶。他凭着偷来的昏睡药迷晕了主人一家，逃到一条破败的小巷里，遇上了一名撰写各国风物志的精灵族学者，从此随着这名精灵游历。来到利姆萨·罗敏萨之后被这里自由的风气吸引，定居了下来。

从小便对炼金术抱着近乎痴迷的热情，给自己起的名号也是借鉴了炼金一派的古老迷信：从阳光中能提炼出黄金。

补充：由于小时候的经历，一直对他人心怀警惕，从不在别人面前喝醉，即使看上去喝得很豪迈。一般是酒馆关门前收拾残局的人之一。

似乎因为某桩失败的委托而欠了“白银之沙”的老板人情，所以才来店里帮忙。兼职当店里的厨师——不知道放了什么秘药让食物变得很香，但有时候客人吃了会呼呼大睡，减少店里的营业额——当然，老板不会发现这点。


	3. 内兰人设

男精人设：

名字：内兰埃索尔

昵称：内兰

种族：精灵族 森林之民-男

年龄： 30

个人简介：来自伊修加德的精灵学者。

父亲是末流贵族，家中唯一的骑士；母亲是名门闺秀，年轻时就成了神殿祭司。

内兰的父亲常年驻守在巨龙首营地。内兰少年时常常从神学院的学堂溜出来找父亲，在库尔扎斯的草原上放羊、读闲书。他在福尔唐家的营地认识了许多冒险者和佣兵，因此并不像多数伊修加德人那样排斥外来者。

内兰对荣誉不太感兴趣，只是学了防身的剑术。他对于佣兵口中其它国家的经济发展十分感兴趣，而对伊修加德国内的情况有些忧心。因为过于在意底层人民的问题，而被母亲当作异端思想同情者，在母亲决定检举前开始了自我流放，离开伊修加德，在艾欧泽亚游历，撰写各国的风物志和社论。

个性随和，有时有些书生的傻气，但不会给人贵族常有的疏离感。近来住在利姆萨 · 罗敏萨，常常来看望在白银之沙酒馆打工的义兄弟，也会和来往的佣兵和冒险者聊聊天，收集写书的素材。


	4. Chapter 4

名字：内兰埃索尔

昵称：内兰

种族：精灵族 森林之民-男

年龄： 28

个人简介：来自伊修加德的神学院学生。

性格安静但不孤僻，喜欢热闹而自由的环境。热心肠。不习惯怀疑别人，即使是第一次见面的人，因为正教把不能说谎写在了教义的最前几页（尽管这有些讽刺）。

父亲是末流贵族，家中唯一的骑士，常年驻守在巨龙首营地；母亲是名门闺秀，年轻时就成了圣职者。

内兰对骑士的荣誉不太感兴趣，只是学了防身的剑术。他原本想成为一名历史学者，母亲却要求他去圣恩达利姆神学院进修，成为圣职者。虽然身为贵族，他却不喜欢与贵族组的学生往来，也因埋头读书而被平民学生当成高高在上，因此在神学院一直独来独往。

学业不重的时候，他会去巨龙首营地找父亲，在佣兵、冒险者们聚集的小屋喝酒。他能一边喝很烈的酒，一边在一片喧闹声中读正教法典。他喜欢听无拘无束的笑声，尽管自己常常只是安静地会心一笑。

他在神学院的日子里，伊修加德发生了翻天覆地的变化。正教的谎言、历史的真相被揭晓。内兰受到震撼的同时，成为史学家的梦想开始复苏，于是选择休学离开伊修加德，去其它国家、种族之间学习他们对待历史的态度。只不过他依然随身带着一本正教法典，在深夜和清晨为伊修加德的同胞祈祷。


End file.
